Slow Dancing with a Memory
by ncis slythindor
Summary: Got this idea from Daryl Worley's Slow Dancing With A Memory listen to that while you read it really sets the mood. Also Harry is Severus and Lilys child. Lily was killed but Severus spared. Lily and Sev were married at the time of her murder.


Green eyes.

Vibrant, trusting green eyes.

Emerald green eyes smiled into onyx black eyes it took everything in his power not to collapse right there in front of his son. A mask of indifference smiled timidly back as he made his way to the fireplace struggling to think of who to call. Minerva. She could be trusted and would understand without bombarding him with questions. Throwing the floo powder into the yellow red flames he was once again reminded of those eyes as the flames roared green. Not the same shade of green but green never the less.

"Minerva. Minerva." Severus hollered trying to keep the tremors from his voice. He needed to get out and he needed to do it now.

"Severus? Everything alright?" Minerva smiled at him already knowing the answer.

"Yes and No. Can you come through and watch Harry for me." The scathing tone gone replaced with one of a broken man.

He knew she would figure it out before he even finished asking. This understanding they had for times like this. She was the only one who could help.

"Of course I'll be right there." Minerva sighed there was no light in her eyes and the normal bickering and sarcastic remarks dropped for this one night. Following quickly behind Severus' head she smiled warmly at the small boy in front of her. He didn't understand, she knew, he was still too young.

"Hello Harry" She said with a sad smile.

How long before he did understand? Harry was a bright boy and he would soon figure out what caused his father's distress. Though try as Severus might he wouldn't be able to hide it from the child forever.

"Thank you Minerva. Harry, be good for Aunt Min Min ok."  
Suppressing the urge to grab the little boy and sob, he pressed a gentle kiss to the innocent forehead and ruffled messy raven locks. Apperating with a "POP" Severus found himself in a muggle American city. Transfiguring his robes into a pair of muggle Wrangler blue jeans and a striped blue/black button down shirt. His dragon hide boots charmed to appear as snake skins.

He hated apperating this far but it was the only way to insure his safety and not be recognized in his current state of despair. Walking to the nearest bar Severus barely read the sign as he pushed the door open, Dusty's Place. He made his way to the bar and consumed half a dozen shots before the music took over. Finding a secluded spot on the dance floor Severus was consumed of memories of red hair and emerald eyes. Closing his eyes and dropping his head as the slow song played, not hearing the words as the music washed over him. Folding his arms as if dancing with his lover, the woman of his memories, he began to slowly sway from side to side. Huge tears ran down his face. He heard someone approaching and this ask him something. To engrossed in the memories and the music, not even bothering to look up he continued his sorrowful dance as he responded

"Not right now Buddy can't you see I'm slow dancing with a memory." The man didn't leave and Severus didn't care.

As the song ended the stranger asked if there was anything he could do. Severus looked at him tears still falling as he said, "Not unless you can bring her home."

He Stopped Loving Her Today by George Jones came on the jukebox and Severus closed his eyes and dropped his head, folding his arms across his chest and began to sway again. Slow dancing with a memory. The other man left him to his misery. Severus heard the bartender say they ought to throw him out but he didn't care. His attention slipped back to his memories as the stranger told the bartender "Let that poor man be. He's slow dancing with a memory." Severus stayed till midnight indulging in remembering his lost love. Walking slowly back to the point he apperated to, composing himself along the way. Closing his eyes one last time before reaching his destination red hair, emerald green eyes and a beautiful smile greeted him.  
"Happy Anniversary, Lily. I love you." Was whispered into the empty air.  
Severus apperated back to Hogwarts where his son was and the life of teaching incompetent brats waited. Tomorrow this would all be forgotten and he would once again be the bat of the dungeons, sneering at colleagues and students alike only allowing his son to see his softer side. Until then he would thank Minerva for watching over Harry and then slip into the child's room to watch him sleep from the chair pulled up to the bed until morning. Everything would be better with the rise of the sun promising a new day and all would act as if it never occurred. Until next year when the memories proved too great and he would allow himself one more night of remembering.


End file.
